Jet Nimbus
Jet Nimbus is the founder of Nimbus Investigations, a former student of Beacon Academy, and older brother of Cloud Nimbus Background As the older of two siblings by several years, Jet has always done his best to keep Clouds interests ahead of his own, with the exception of his earliest days where he was just as spoiled as her. Not long after he turned 10 he asked his grandmother, a huntress, to teach him how to fight. Though she readily trained him in her style, he quickly abandoned her twin pistol style in favor of heavier armaments to suit his natural strengths. Some time later, he entered combat school, proving to be highly effective (but far from efficient) with close range combat. Finding his semblance to be of minimal use in a fight, he trained to make split second reactions based on the short glimpses he could attain, simultaneously building on his aura reserve and reflexes. Being as far from a strategist as it gets, he consistently opted to specialize into more brutal, short range weapons to maximise the amount of damage he could do in a short span without wasting time. Having become a heavy hitter over a leader, he resigned to act as his team’s crowd control expert upon graduating into Beacon Academy. He regularly found the established plan to be long and over complicated, and so found shortcuts in the stratagem to ensure his team made it through missions in minimal time/ This often got on their leaders nerves by abridging a meticulously outlined mission into a short, brutal march between points. By some miracle, Jet managed to graduate Beacon without getting any teammates killed by repeated mission derailment. Proving surprisingly competent in the less combat specific classes he managed to graduate with fairly high marks in most areas. At this point he immediately went on the reserve list of huntsman rather than active, pursuing work within the kingdom as a bodyguard for several years until his little sister Cloud finally graduated. As a team, Jet and Cloud take on long term missions outside the kingdom performing various tasks such as village protection and grimm extermination. During their extensive the in the field, the siblings are mostly reliant on each-other for conversation and they have developed an emotional bond far deeper than that of most siblings. Personality Jet has spent his entire life dedicating his free time to his little sister; specifically to keeping her out of trouble. As a result he is very protective of her, and prefers brute force when dealing with problems to tactical thinking. He often opts to clear out trouble as quickly as he can with no regards to collateral damage, which can result in trouble further down the line on occasion. In spite of this chaotic methodology, he does have a system, working through problems steadily by taking every possible route if the straightforward way doesn’t work. He is quite organized in regards to finances and personal effects, performing his own weapons maintenance on a regular basis as well as Cloud’s, and managing the finances of both siblings due to Cloud’s rather flighty and fiscally irresponsible nature. Appearance A heavily built man with short, light hair. Dresses in casual work wear, A white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and top buttons undone Skills and Equipment Weapon * Name: Storm Engine * Wielder: Jet Nimbus * Type: Heavy mechanized Automatic Shotgun * Form 1: A 4’ long belt fed machine-gun, weighing approximately 77lbs and chambered for 10 gauge shotgun shells. has a large, disk shaped shield to protect the user from incoming fire, and a mechanical mount that serves to help compensate for recoil and switch ammo belts as needed * Holstered/Sheathed Appearance: disk shield fans in and the gun itself is stored on his back, held by a mechanical mount/arm * Features/Capabilities:has three 100 round belts of standard buckshot, one of slugs, and one of lightning dust buckshot * Usage: not much style, just pure destructive force. * Planned/Possible Upgrades: fully upgraded * Notes: for the stored thing, think the ghostbusters backpack, but a hell of a lot bigger, and more mechanical. Semblance * Name: Instinct * User: Jet Nimbus * Short Description: Limited precognition, can sense when something major is about to happen involving himself, but does not know what or where. * Visual effect: none * Type: Psychic * Purpose: Utility * Range: Personal * Other limitations: has no control over detection, cannot gain information beyond the vague timef-rame that a major event will occur up to five minutes in the future, and whether Cloud is involved. * Passive ability(s) (1): Detects when a notable event is going to happen that directly involves himself. * Passive ability(s) (2):Same as 1, but feels different if it involves his sister * Active Ability: One second glimpse forward, just enough time to react. Massive aura drain, can be countered by a simple feint. * Notes: A major event is, effectively, something that will cause significant physical harm or a noticeable shift in his emotional state Trivia Jet is named for his eye color in relation to the black gemstone. Category:Human Category:Fan Made Character Category:Property of Phantomlink959 Category:Male